


mr muffykins Monday morning service

by isaiah_is_the_blob



Category: Cats (2019)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaiah_is_the_blob/pseuds/isaiah_is_the_blob
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	mr muffykins Monday morning service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts).



Polyphalliform

The scurrying servants of cat

Drift across the full moon

One is wearing a hat.

One is wearing a hat.

Dacryodentiac of nature

and at time's final turn?

Produced evident elature. 

A fictive fan of the discordant school

Designated queen in discourses

Entered this entry in our festivities 

Let certified writers run their due courses 

But through the haze of quality creation

Come three opposing voices

404 failure, good taste, and macaroni shortage

Limit even the most sealed creator's choices

***

Moviegoers have approached

The nickelodeon of sin

Where buttered employees in scarlet

Guide the voluntary victims in

I cannot write a poem 

That concerns the actual plot

I haven't seen the movie-

And I won't! I will not!

Along my outside wall 

Passes a feral cat

And as I watch the fetid creature

I wonder who the fuck writes a musical about that

Cats receives one rave review 

Critics are all shocked 

Shocks turns to anger when it's revealed

The reviewer was Lord Andrew's sock


End file.
